Vengeance canine
by Dulanoire
Summary: Pensées de Sirius alors qu'il est prisonnier à Azkaban...


**Note de l'auteur** : Joyeux Noël à tous! Voici mon petit cadeau quelque peu insignifiant j'en suis consciente pour Miss de Lune. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça lui plaira aussi... Bisous à tous et je vous souhaite tout tout plein de bonheur!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les ombres me couvrent et me protègent. De toute façon, sous ma forme canine je ne crains pas l'obscurité. Au contraire... Grâce à elle, paradoxalement, je garde ma conscience humaine. Au milieu des hurlements des déments ou du silence des morts, je lutte en silence pour ne pas être englouti par la noirceur du désespoir. Je garde en mémoire deux grands yeux verts innocents. Je dois vivre pour eux. Enfin pour lui. Pour le dernier survivant de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille de cœur. Pour mon filleul... Pour Harry Potter.

Je ne survis plus que pour lui. Et pour pouvoir un jour déchiqueter le corps de ce traître de rat. Nous pensions qu'il était notre ami ! Nous avons nourri le serpent en notre sein. Et il a vendu un enfant de un an ainsi que ses parents pour espérer devenir plus fort. Quel minable ! Je le tuerais. Le chien en moi grogne et montre les crocs. Oui je le tuerais... Je me le jure.

Je ne mange plus, bois à peine. Je me terre dans un coin, caché derrière une femme aux longs cheveux ébouriffés qui râle comme un ourse qui a perdu son petit. Peut être est-ce le cas. Peut être que quelque part, un enfant pleure en pensant à elle car il pense ne jamais la revoir. Et il n'a pas complètement tort... Même si elle revient, elle ne sera plus jamais la même. Moi non plus d'ailleurs... Je n'ose même pas penser à quoi je dois ressembler. L'esprit du chien arrive à ne pas être trop atteint par les Détraqueurs mais je suis bien obligé de me transformer parfois en humain et là le désespoir m'emplit tout entier. Je perds mon humanité avec plaisir, pour ne plus souffrir. Mais j'en garde un extrait pour ne pas devenir complètement un animal. Je veux rester humain. Pour lui. Pour Harry... Et pour ma vengeance.

Je ne suis plus qu'un résidus d'être humain. Une loque qui hurle à la mort. Je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os... Un squelette aurait meilleure allure. Toutes mes erreurs, tout me revient et me déchire le cœur. Je revois Regulus, mon petit frère tant chéri. Je le revois enfant, tendre et un peu collant tant il était en admiration devant. Comment ce petit garçon plein de vie a pu devenir l'adolescent sombre et torturé de ses années à Poudlard ? Au début je ne comprends petit à petit, je comprends que c'est certes la faute de nos parents mais aussi de la mienne... J'aurais du le protéger. A présent il est trop tard... Il doit être mort aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Sauf empecher qu'un autre enfant aux cheveux noirs ne prenne le mauvais chemin. Je protégerais Harry puisque je n'ai pas réussi à protéger Regulus, mon frère de sang et James, mon frère de cœur...

Je n'ai plus aucune parcelle de graisse, déjà que j'en avais peu. Même mes muscles ont commencé à fondre. Mais l'espoir me consume autant que sa Némésis. Je vais sortir d'ici. Je vais fuir sa prison réputée pour garder ses pensionnaires jusqu'à leur mort. J'en suis capable. Je ne suis pas un Black pour rien ! Cependant parfois, je m'effondre en sanglotant, persuadé d'échouer. Les larmes salées lavent mon visage de sa crasse et me font étrangement du bien... Un soir je saisis mon courage à deux mains et prend mon apparence canine. Je passe devant la femme-ourse qui ne se rend même pas compte de mon passage. Doucement, je me faufile entre les barreaux. Un instant je pense rester bloqué à cause des os de mes hanches. Pourtant j'arrive à sortir ! Je réprime un jappement de joie. Puis je me glisse dans l'eau glacée du lac entourant l'enfer dont j'essaie de m'enfuir.

Je nage longtemps. J'utilise la moindre parcelle de mes forces pour avancer, mètre par mètre. Je manque de me noyer à plusieurs reprises. Mais le visage du gamin que j'ai sauvé me donne toujours la puissance pour continuer. Il a du bien grandir. J'ai perdu la notion de temps dans ce cloaque. Mais il doit bien avoir 10 ans. Donc il connait l'existence des sorciers, son héritage. J'espère qu'il a passé une enfance heureuse... Je fais confiance à Dumbledore pour ça. Ce vieux fou me l'a promis... Cependant je n'oublie pas ma vengeance. Mais d'abord il faut que je mange. Puis que je retrouve Harry. Ensuite je le tuerais,ce rat insignifiant. Je le tuerais avec grand plaisir... J'arracherais son cœur encore battant de sa maigre poitrine avant de le dévorer devant lui. Et ainsi, James, Lily, et même Regulus seront vengés... Grâce à la force de ma vengeance canine.


End file.
